Hansel
“The name’s Hansel! I’m one of famiglia Grimm’s caporegimes. It’s much more fun to spend your days laughing and smiling, right? It’s been nice meetin’ ya!” Hansel (ヘンゼル Henzeru) is one of famiglia Grimm's caporegimes and Gretel's twin brother. He's belligerent and an extreme optimist who will take anything but total failure as encouragement. In a fight, he’ll throw sticks of dynamite left and right. Appearance Personality One of famiglia Grimm's caporegimes and Gretel's twin brother. He's belligerent and an extreme optimist who will take anything but total failure as encouragement. In a fight, he’ll throw sticks of dynamite left and right. Other than his sister, he always wears a bright smile on his face and can be presented by the sun itself. He doesn’t like formalities and is very easy to talk to. History He, alongside his sister and Gretel, cause a fight between Grimm and Anderson in which Fuka gets involved. Hansel was created from Dorothy’s magic, for her friends, originating from a fairytale Dorothy remembers from the “Other World”. Similar to his sister, he also still holds a grudge against everyone who punished Hamelin. Plot Common Route Relationships Quotes * “Deliciousness guaranteed or money back.”- To Axel and Fuka after they bought Cookies from them. * “This is goodbye, but I can’t find the words I want to say. Um...please be kind to Scarlet. How’s that?” - Last words Trivia * He always encourages his sisters threats. * Wonders if Fuka can talk without being asked or instructed to. * Thinks Fuka and Axel are on a date when they come to buy cookies of them. * Is very happy his sister made her first female friend. * Wants Fuka to call him Hansel and be herself around him. Isn’t comfortable with the “Mister”. * Asked Pashet to buy cake from him in an intention of good will, even though he acknowledges their status of enemy famiglie. * Claims his cakes to be very delicious. * He ends up stuffing his cake into Pashet’s mouth. * Attacks from him and his sister are very usual * Wants to keep a pet mouse, which he found in the kitchen, but his sister doesn’t agree with that. * He complains that Gretel is allowed to keep a bird. His argument is that mice also just want to live. * It’s rare to see him without his sister. * He just wants his sister to do what she wants. * Is incompetent of close range combat, according to Pashet. * Scarlet describes him as cheerful. He is more sociable and taller than him, and has more friends than him. Trivia with major Spoilers * Hansel tells his sister he isn’t afraid of dying, but rather of leaving her alone. He was always terrified of leaving his dear little sister alone. * Hansel thinks Aelling firing so many bullets at him cool. * He kills Melisus by slamming him against the wall and then stabbing him with a paring knife. * He is amazed the way Melisus disappears and wonders if Hamelin disappeared like that too. * He dies from a poisonous needle from Melisus. He praises the poison. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Famiglia Grimm Category:Caporegime